one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noob Saibot vs Hood Sickle
Noob Saibot vs Hood Sickle is a standalone One Minute Melee created by ShadowKaras. The combatants are Noob Saibot from Mortal Kombat and Hood Sickle from the Skylanders series. Description Mortal Kombat vs Skylanders! A clash between reapers! Whose sickle shall sunder the other? Battle The infamous Skylander, Hood Sickle, walked down the corridors of the dark dungeon, his partner Jeff by his side (don't question it). The blonde boy adjusted his glasses. "Hmph." Jeff said. "I knew that angel was good for nothing. No matter. We will find another ally. Plenty of fish in the sea." As mysterious as ever, Hood Sickle nodded before proceeding forward. Jeff followed him, but felt a prick from behind. "What was that?" Jeff thought to himself, but he ignored it. After all, to a genius such as him, it was a mere nuisance. However, that nuisance grew into something far, far, worse. Jeff felt a stabbing pain in his stomach as something dark inside him began to grow. "AGH!" Jeff screamed. Hood Sickle turned around, alarmed, and from Jeff's mouth emerged a shadowed hand- then another. The hands tore open the boy's head and skull before he could scream one last time, his famed brain reduced to mush, and his frail body was ripped completely in half, its split husk dropping limply and lifelessly to the floor. From the spray of blood, bone, and gore emerged a figure made entirely of dark shadows, with two malevolent white eyes. The shadow clone vanished as another figure stepped out of the darkness. Noob Saibot let out an echoing, raspy laugh. "Pitiful child. He stood no chance against me." Hood Sickle drew the weapon he was named after, and pointed it at the wraith of the Netherrealm, but Noob simply scoffed at him. "Come, false reaper. I will show you what true power is." Noob declared. FIGHT! 60 seconds Noob stood there, waiting for an attack, and Hood Sickle immediately swung his blade. In an instant Noob dodged and sent out a shadow clone to punch Hood Sickle into a dark portal. From another portal in front of Noob, Hood Sickle fell, allowing Noob to kick him into a wall. The shadow clone then emerged and mercilessly pummeled Hood Sickle with punches and kicks. The Skylander let out a series of pained, muffled gasps, but was then silenced by a kick from the shadow clone that knocked him through a wall. Noob drew his own sickle from his stomach and slowly approached the downed Skylander, who got up trembling. "Is that all you are capable of?" Noob taunted in his withered voice. "Then again...I expected no better." 50 seconds Hood Sickle turned to run away, phasing through a nearby wall, only to run into a portal created by Noob. The portal dropped him where he was earlier. "Try again." Noob said. Hood Sickle foolishly did so. As expected, he was sucked into another portal, which then ejected him into a pit full of spikes and blades that cut Hood Sickle up. The Skylander eventually fell into a larger room full of skeletons, one that seemed to radiate a dark despair. Noob walked out of a portal into the room. "Welcome to my pit of despair." Noob said. "Let it be your final resting place." Noob threw his sickle at Hood Sickle, impaling his shoulder, before then teleporting to the sickle's location and using it as a handle to drag Hood Sickle through the ground. Hood Sickle screamed in agony, Noob enjoying his anguish. 40 seconds Noob then tossed Hood Sickle into a pile of skeletons and summoned a shadow clone to pounce on him, the clone using its sickle to impale the other reaper through the abdomen. Hood Sickle groaned in pain from the wound. Noob walked towards him, unimpressed but amused at the suffering of such a lower being. "It has been enjoyable torturing you...but it's time to end this." Noob said. A shadow clone made its way to Hood Sickle's side, and both it and Noob lifted Hood Sickle by the legs. Realizing what was about to happen, Hood Sickle panicked and screamed, to no avail. Noob and his clone pulled- tearing Hood Sickle in half slowly despite his futile struggles. They released the halves and let them drop to the ground. 30 seconds Noob turned away with a chuckle and left...only for Hood Sickle to reform from the halves. "Ah, you're a reaper. I recall you can revive from death." Noob declared. "However, you will find that it only prolongs your suffering!" Almost as if on cue, four portals appeared around Hood Sickle, confusing the hooded being. Noob put two sickles into the portals, causing blades to come out of the portals and impale Hood Sickle's limbs. Noob then drew his two sickles down and the blades in unison tore Hood Sickle into bloody chunks, his organs scattering across the ground. Hood Sickle was not dead- but the pain was still there. And it was agonizing, every bloody second of it. Noob grinned under his mask, moreso than usual. He saw Hood Sickle begin to reform. That wouldn't happen. Noob opened two portals, one above Hood Sickle and one below, and let his bloody remains fall through them. After the chunks of Hood Sickle entered the bottom portal, they would emerge through the top portal, and enter the bottom, in an endless cycle of pain and suffering. All the while, Hood Sickle would be a disembodied pile of organs and blood, unable to scream, but feeling nothing but pain. And so, the eternal torture of Hood Sickle began. KO! Results Wait, that wasn't 60 seconds...eh, doesn't matter. The winner is Noob Saibot! Dedicated to a friend of mine Category:'Villain vs Heroes' themed One Minute Melee's Category:ShadowKaras Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees